


Afterglow

by CaptainLuxCanis



Series: Beneath a Chandelier of Stars & Atmosphere [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLuxCanis/pseuds/CaptainLuxCanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theron goes undercover as a member of 'Technoplague' to try to gain favour with The Director so he can get his job back after Ziost. Corona'lux catches wind of his cover and goes to watch a show.<br/>Inspired by Troy Baker's Afterglow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Music?"

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the canon of these two... it does seem a bit silly and is completely self-indulgent but after listening to Afterglow by Troy Baker this idea of Theron (who is of course voiced by Troy Baker) singing it instead just struck me hard in the feels.

It had been a month or so since the events culminating in the destruction of all life on Ziost, but it still hurt.

What Corona’lux hated to admit was that it wasn’t the total massacre that pained her but the totally unexpected reunion of an SIS agent in need of help there, then the sudden end of said reunion without even a goodbye. He had barely acknowledged she was even there.

The pain was more than she realised she was able to feel, and perhaps that was why she had become so numb lately. She refused to admit, even to herself, just how much she cared for him. _A good job I don’t care for him. Apprentice to a Dark Councillor and an SIS Agent. Unheard of._

She’d been with Darth Nox, head of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge, for almost four years yet she would never consider herself Sith. Just as she had told the agent, if it wasn’t for Xercses, she would go straight to the Republic and never look back.

If it was up to Corona she would happily sleep for the next five years, numb to the pain, the memories, the desperate desires of the future. But she had work to do.

“We’re almost there, we almost have it!” Darth Nox exclaimed in triumph and frustration, passing his gloved hands over his horned head, through the dark hair in between them.

“Isn’t this meant to be Marr’s job? He is head of the Council, we could be doing other things like searching for artefacts to help boost our strength when we do finally find the wily ex-Emperor,” Corona complained. They’d be stuck inside too long, her skin was starting to itch.

“Oh, what an excellent idea!” Talos enthused.

“I understand the importance of knowledge from our forebears but, no, the sooner we find and confront him, the sooner we can end his destruction,” Xercses countered

“Even Revan couldn’t-” Corona started.

“Enough,” he said calmly.

“Can I at least go and go… somewhere!? Anywhere?” she pleaded with her Master.

“Corona’lux,” he said firmly. “We have a lot to do.” She nodded.

“Music?” she was getting desperate. “All the ship sounds and nothing else are driving me up the wall, it’s too quiet!” Xercses sighed but relented.

“Talos? I’ll trust your judgement on good work environment music, any ideas?”

“Yes, my lord!” he replied excitedly and promptly disappeared.

Talos returned not long after with music sliding out of the intercom.

“Humm.. yes, this will do,” Xercses nodded in approvement at the slow almost solemn music. They got back to work and the group were again in a flow of achievements and plans.

By the time the twelve songs from the album Talos had put in had passed by it was getting late and they were starting to feel the time, any distraction was a welcome one.

“So,” Ashara yawned openly. “Who is this anyway?” she indicated to the intercom where the first of the twelve songs started over. “I like it.”

“It’s a new music group taking over the holonets of both the Imperial and Republic, neutral space I expect too,” Talos carried on explaining the appeal of this band to Ashara as Corona zoned out to other things, she was brought back to the conversation when Talos finally named them. It was just a band name. One word. A simple thing. But the way it affected her couldn’t have been predicted.

“Technoplague?” Ashara giggled. “But that doesn’t fit the music at all. It’s more mellow- Corona? Are you alright?” Ashara placed a hand on Corona’s shoulder. Her vision had gone dark, her heart racing and her mouth was dry.

“Corona’lux?” Xercses bend enough to look directly into her sky blue eyes. “Talos, take her to the medbay, was can finish up here.”

“Yes, my lord,” he nodded.


	2. "Borrow?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theron is given an unofficial undercover job by Jace Malcom.

“Supreme Commander,” Theron Shan nodded in acknowledgment as he sat on the other side of Jace Malcom’s desk.

“You don’t have to call me that, you know,” Jace said, the hurt obvious on his badly scarred face.

“Here I do,” Theron put simply. “They already know about the Grand Master-”

“Would it be such a bad thing? We wouldn’t have to parade it,” he paused. “It just wouldn’t have to be a dirty little secret.”

“Maybe if we had been a family…” he trailed off into thought then shook his head. “Why did you ask me here,” he looked up into the features he could not see as partly his own “father?” He had used the same way of talking with the Grand Master more than once, but that was usually as a way to scathe her. He had no such intentions of hurting Jace. “I shouldn’t even be near this part of the planet, you’ll get me into trouble,” he smiled.

“I think you did a good enough job…” he tried to run with the joke but the devastation Theron’s mistake had made still hurt too much to follow it through. “I have a job for you,” he said after a few seconds. “If you can pull this off you might just get back in the good books of the SIS.”

“I can pull anything off,” he pulled on his mask of false confidence. He didn’t know what to do when he wasn’t working with SIS. He would try anything.

“It’s an unconventional one. And not official, either. The Director won’t know about it until it’s over. I hope.”

“Okay, so give me the details.”

“I need you to pose as a music group. It doesn’t have to be galaxy famous but good enough to garner attention.”

“Right.. and I would.. bang on some crates? I have no musical talent,” he almost laughed at the thought.

“Can you sing?”

“I.. erm.. I’m not awful.”

“That’s good enough. Listen, this is important. A smuggler gang has been disguised as a music group as an excuse to travel freely between systems. The things they smuggle vary but some of the things are dangerous. Too dangerous to be out there. Artefacts shrouded in the Dark Side. Rataka technology. By all sources, parts of the Star Forge,” he had to stop his list as Theron had clenched his fists tightly. “We don’t know which group is the smuggler group. Going undercover like this is the best way to find out without raising suspicions. This is something that needs to be done and the SIS won’t get involved because it doesn’t affect the Republic directly. The galaxy has gone crazy, Theron, we can’t stand by any longer. And if we do pull this off your chances of being brought back to the SIS are high.”

“And the other members of this band?”

“Already arranged.” Theron raised an eyebrow at this. “I have my sources. I managed to borrow a few people.”

“’Borrow’?”

“It’s a long story,” he looked embarrassed.

“Right.. well, I’m in, I’ll do it.” Jace beamed at his son.

“I’ll send you the details shortly after you leave here. Good luck.” Jace stood and Theron followed his action. They shook hands and the younger man exited the room.


	3. "Stupid spy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corona and Talos discuss 'Technoplague'.

“Geroff me,” Corona’lux pushed at Talos but he resisted, continuing to check her vitals and prepping a kolto pack. “Geroff! I’m fine, Talos. I’m not hurt or.. or passed out. It’s a… a erm... It’s a Force thing.” He stopped with his medical what-not and stared at her. Unblinking, eyebrow raised. She looked away and inspected a hole beginning to form in her pants.

“So your vitals are fine,” he finally said “but you did black out for a second there. Have you eaten? Slept?”

“Yeah. No, I’ve done all that-”

“I can understand if you haven’t, Cora. After Ziost anyone would find it hard to keep to usual habits,” Talos gave a caring smile while Corona sighed.

“It’s not Ziost,” she relented. Talos sat next to her on the medbay bed and placed a reassuring hand on her back. “Well, a bit Ziost but not for the reason you think. Not the reason logic tells me it should be.”

“Theron,” Talos spoke in her silence. It wasn’t a question. _Of course he knew._

“Technoplague,” she said simply. Talos nodded.

“Of course.” They were silent for a moment. “It must be a coincidence,” he decided with confidence, standing up. “Why would it be him? How?” Corona remained silent. “Besides, did you ever hear him sing? I can’t imagine he’d be as good as that guy. It doesn’t sound anything like he talks. And we both know how much he values being in SIS. I don’t know, Cora, it doesn’t fit.”

“Okay, stop,” she raised her hands as in surrender. “I appreciate you coming up with these reasons it definitely isn’t him. It might be. It might not. And that’s fine. It’s not like I need to know what he’s up to, anyway.”

“Mhum…” he sounded unconvinced “Of course you don’t!” he said after a beat with feigned conviction. “Either way, him or not, Technoplague can _sing_ ,” he wondered out of the medbay singing a bad rendition of one of Technoplague’s songs.

“Definitely not him,” she flopped back onto the bed, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff “Stupid spy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this crazy short chapter! Let me know what you think so far :D


	4. "Let's Practice"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theron, Hylo, Felicia and Corduzen - aka Technoplague - come together to finish the album that will help them expose the currently unknown smugglers group.

“How have we come this far?!” Felicia jumped up and down with excited disbelief. “We only met each other, what, two months ago? This is insane!” she started to jump and twirl, full of happiness. She acted like all she’d ever wanted was to be in a band.

“You know this isn’t real, don’t you?” the light skinned Zebrak shook his head, smiling.

“C’mon, Cord,” she took his hands and tried to spin him.

“Not happening, kid. We need over ten songs for a full album, we have eight. Not enough the galaxy loves us, we need material to seem legit.”

“The galaxy adores us,” Hylo Visz joined the conversation, pulling her hands away from the excitable Sarkhai before she could try to spin her. “But yeah, not enough. We need this album out very soon. We need Mr. Frontman, over there,” she pointed to Theron Shan who was hunched over a datapad “to write some crappy lyrics to go with the music Fel has written.” Felicia beamed.

“The music isn’t.. crappy?” she smiled.

“Nah,” Hylo patted her shoulder.

“Guys, shut up, I’m trying to finish this up,” Theron huffed saying something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘ _this is why I like to work alone’_.

\--

Theron handed the datapad over to the group.

“Finally,” Hylo sighed, snatching it from him. Her eyes scanned for a while as her mouth slowly started to open. “Woah, Theron. Who knew you had it in you?”

“I had faith,” Felicia jumped in from her seat on the couch, raising her hand in the air.

“Mhum. Sure, Fel,” Hylo walked to her and passed her the final few songs.

“Theron?” she said slowly. “Are you okay? This is… heart breaking,” her usually unending cheeriness dulled slightly.

“Yeah,” he paused. “A lot’s been going on, easier to get it out this way, I guess,” he rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s so good!” she beamed, back on form. “I wish I could write like this.”

“Yeah, Shan, when you offered to write the last few without needing help, I wasn’t sure what to expect. Not this, I can tell you.”

“Thanks.”

“HEY, CORDUZEN! GET IN HERE, SHAN’S FINISHED!”

“Whu-?” Corduzen entered the main room from his bunk looking sleepy.

“Here,” Hylo grabbed the datapad from Felicia and thrust it at him. He scanned it fast then nodded.

“Not bad. Let’s practice.”

“We’re going to take over the galaxy with music!” Felicia chimed.

“Easy there, Emperor of Music,” Hylo laughed.


	5. "Of course we're going"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talos finds a flier to a secret show at the Slippery Slopes cantina.

 

 

“Good news,” Corona’s Zebrak master beckoned to her “We’re having some things delivered to our Nar Shaddaa stronghold and I want you to pick it up.”

“Where’s the good new?”

“You wanted to go somewhere,” he looked deflated.

“Oh! Well in that case, excellent news,” she beamed. “I can clean that damn place too. I dunno what droid you have there but it isn’t up to the job.” Xercses chuckled and patted her shoulder. He was half a head taller than her, muscular and with orange and black skin she could see why many feared him. She had never feared him. She had instantly respected him, unlike the other Lords and Darths. Sometimes she wished the rest of the Empire could see who he really was, sweet and gentle and compassionate. But she knew the Empire didn’t run on compassion. Not yet, anyway.

“You can leave as soon as you like. And if he wants, take Talos. He’ll only worry.” Corona rolled her eyes but nodded.

“Talos and Corona party on Nar Shadda,” she did an awful attempt at a party dance then went to find Talos, all while Ashara complained that she wanted to go too.

\---

“I was out getting supplies,” Talos called from the entrance of the stronghold “when I came across this flier.” Corona shook her head as she tended to a paradise flutterplume in the back room where her collection of pets lived. She assumed it had to be some history convention or architect lecture. As much as she loved gaining knowledge there were ways she preferred over others on how to gain it.

Talos entered the room and dumped a pile of items on a close by chair. “Here,” he passed her a flimsiplast flier scattered in many hues. She skimmed it over quickly and her mouth fell open. “I assume we’re going?”

“Yes!” she said too quickly. “No… maybe. I’ve got a lot on,” she acted nonchalant. Talos wasn’t buying it.

“Of course we’re going. Come on, let’s get ready,” he held out a hand for her, which she took, letting him pull her to her feet.

As she stood the flier fell to the floor, a grophet coming to see if it was edible.

> _Technoplague_
> 
> _Secret Show_
> 
> _One Night Only_
> 
> _SS_
> 
> _Tell Your Friends_


	6. "Friends?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoplague prepare backstage before their secret show.

Theron paced along the slightly sticky floor of the back room in the Slippery Slope cantina. His heart was in his throat. Rarely had he been so nervous. Felicia was dancing to the unseen cantina band, trying to coax Hylo and Corduzen to join in.

“I’m so happy~,” she sang.

“Hey, I thought Shan was our singer,” Hylo winked.

“I get to do backing! Pluuus, I’m on Nar Shaddaa! Can you believe it?!”

“Yeah.. you’re living the high life here, Fel,” Hylo shook her head and glanced toward the male members of the band. They were silent in thought, nerves probably. “Trust me, there are better places to be,” the pure innocence of the Sarkhai was strange to see on this moon where anything goes.

Theron was overthinking again. Could he sing the one song that so completely exposed his vulnerability in front of people here? It was one thing in a booth and being broadcast but in person? _Can I do it?_

“You okay, agent Shan?” Felicia quickly covered her mouth at her mistake. “THERON! Are you okay, Theron?” she amended.

“Yeah, Felicia. I’ll be fine,” he stopped pacing and sat. He pulled out his datapad and searched for the file he’d looked at too often lately.

 

> Darth Nox > Apprentices > Lord Corona’lux Imperius

Other than the memories this was all he had of her now. He swallowed hard and studied the image there. It was the first he had seen of her, before they’d come face to face on Manaan.

Human at first glance, the excessive blue that seemed to be a theme of cosmetics was what hinted to her half twi’lek blood. Waves of cornflower blue hair cascading over her shoulders, blue was the skin around her eyes and what stained her lips and nails. The scar that covered the left of her face, though, looked slightly purple, this was the clue that none of it was in fact cosmetics. The pink pigment from her pale skin mixing with that of her half twi’lek genes gave her scars that strange colour.

He hadn’t know that when he’d first seen the image, of course. He hadn’t known that perfect smile was full of compassion not of Sith evil, that her sparkling blue eyes would look at him with such caring, that those soft hands would heal his wounds after his visit with Revan, that they would gently touch his cheek as those blue lips…

“THERON!” the datapad was snatched from his grip. It was Hylo. Very close, very loud. “Geez, man, what is it with you and…” she scanned the datapad. “Lord Imperius? Seriously?” she said disbelieving. “ _This_ is who you pine after?”

“I don’t pine-”

“Who is Lord Imperius?”

“Here, Fel, look,” Hylo showed Felicia the image. “She’s the apprentice of some high ranking Sith or something.”

“Ohhh!” she cooed “She’s so pretty!”

“Yeah… well… give me back my datapad,” he stood stretching out his hand, his cheeks reddening.

“So, what, you were looking through the Darth’s and liked the look of her? That’s messed up, Shan.”

“No, I know her... knew her. We’re friends, we worked together,” he was absolutely blushing now.

“Friends?” Hylo cocked her eyebrow.

“Did you kiss?” Felicia gushed.

“I… we… erm…” Theron stuttered, fixating on an apparently very interesting stain on the floor.

“Awww! Do you love her, Theron?” his heart flew out of his mouth and onto the mysterious stain at his feet. He couldn’t respond. Luckily, he didn’t have to.

“Technoplague, you’re up,” a bored looking twi’lek popped her head into the room.

“Yes!” Felicia sprung up, eager to go.


	7. "Theron"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corona'lux and Talos make their way into the Slippery Slope Cantina to watch Technoplague perform.

Corona’lux pulled at the frilled cuff of her orange and purple gloves, a nasty pins and needles feeling running through her body.

“Stop that, won’t you? The people here can sense weakness. I’d rather not get robbed again,” Talos huffed, looking around the hall way, observing everything. Corona smiled, it had always amused her how much he hated Nar Shaddaa and its debauchery, no observable history to be found, no intelligent conversation or diplomacy. She let go of her cuff and instead walked with her head high, arms by her sides, force lightning tracing over her palms. Truth be told, she didn’t trust the people here either.

They walked, Talos slightly behind Corona, down the hall between the bouncers they’d just passed and the main cantina’s drinking and performing area.

“You find a seat, Tal, I’ll get our drinks,” Corona stated, heading to the bar. She blended in better than Talos, her current outfit – simple leggings, hooded stylish dress tunic that matched her gloves, and boots – was what she wore when wanting to be inconspicuous. She was less likely to have any drunken patrons looking for a fight look her way than when she was in her usual gear.

She scanned the cantina, everything seemed normal – or normal for Nar Shaddaa. Having gotten their drinks she spotted Talos sitting at a table opposite the stage but toward the back corner. Nice and hidden. She headed toward him, and joined him shortly after, drumming her hands on the table.

“Do you think it’s actually him?” Corona asked, sipping at her drink. “Actually him?”

“I thought you didn’t care,” Talos replied with a sly smile.

“Shut up,” her eyes were fixed on the stage. Some other band was performing a type of cheery music her mood didn’t match.

They sat in silence as the band continued, the patrons got progressively more drunk and the room became more smoke filled.

“Hello, Slippery Slope,” a red skinned twi’lek had appeared on stage. Corona hadn’t even noticed the band had left. The crowd stood around the stage cheered. “There’s a lot of you here tonight. Wanna tell me why?”

“TECHNOPLAGUE!” they roared.

“Well, I guess I can’t keep you waiting,” she left the platform and the air around Corona changed.

It was as if she was in her own bubble of atmosphere, her perception of everything slowed down to almost a halt, and it was if someone had turned the volume way down. She wasn’t conscious of it but she removed her hood, letting her hair fall as she sat up straight and clasped her hands together on the table.

Applause broke out when three people, a male zabrak, and female sarkhai and mirialan, walked on stage. Cheers came a moment later when a human male walked out.

“Theron,” Corona breathed. His trademark jacket – that she’d never seen him out of – was gone, replaced by a dark blue shirt. His hair was no longer sticking up but flopped over to one side. She almost wouldn’t have recognised him if it wasn’t for the distinctive implants and the fact his face floated in her mind almost always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a while! Sorry, man. I just kind of don't want it to end. But I'll try c: For whoever may wish to read this.


	8. "Halo Eyes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoplague start their gig. Theron catches a glimpse of someone familiar.

Theron’s band-mates had left for the stage before him, he wasn’t ready quite yet. He needed a moment.

“There are no nerves, there is only music,” he joked to himself rolling his eyes. He jumped on the balls of his feet, clapping his hands behind then in front of him.

It wasn’t the first time they’d performed live. He was used to the drunken crowds by now. But this secret show was their biggest, and they’d agreed to play the whole album this time, including that song - the one they’d yet to perform live. The one he’d poured his very soul into.

He took a deep deep breath, closed his eyes and as he stepped out into the wall of noise let the breath go, opening his eyes as he did so.

Theron was momentarily blind to all but what was on stage. He saw Felicia smiling and waving at the crowd, Cord and Hylo were setting up their respective instruments. Theron took his place at the mic and scanned the crowd, his SIS training always at play.

“Hey,” he started “we’re Technoplague. This is our music,” he indicated to Hylo to start playing to lead in everyone else and the performance began "Starting with Halo Eyes".

The three played the familiar intro to their usual starting song as he tapped the tip of his right foot against the floor to the music as he waited for his moment to sing.

“ _Is this what it feels like to be broken?_ ” His eyes were shut. “ _Is this what it feels like to be poured out again?_ ” He could hear a few voices joining in. “ _Is this what it feels like to be taken?_ ” He let go of his nerves. “ _Is this what it feels like to be losin’ again?_ ” He opened his eyes and smiled at everyone gathered around the stage. “ _Is this what it feels like to be nothin’?_ ” He felt he was missing something. Something obvious. “ _Is this what it feels like to be down out again?_ ” His eyes fell to the seats behind the crowd where patrons sat, drank and enjoyed the music. What had he seen in the corner of his eye? “ _Is this what it feels like to be crazy?_ ” _There! Blue._ The colour that floated always in his mind. _Blue hair? No. Can’t be._ “ _Is this what it feels like to be in love?_ ” His amber eyes met those of the furthest skies. Eyes haloed with bluest oceans. He knew those eyes. He’d never forget them. But why were they here?

His muscle memory took over as his heart raced in a way it hadn’t for a long time. He continued performing but wasn’t aware of it. He was aware of her, though. Of Corona’lux. In his crowd. Watching him. Her cheeks flushed, he couldn’t help but smile.

It took every ounce of self-control for him not to leave the stage and join her for a drink or two. Just to be close to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been another long while! I hope this was okay ~nerves~


	9. "I'm Sorry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eye contact happens.

Corona’lux felt the heat rise in her cheeks as soon as Theron’s eyes met hers.

“Did he sing about love then look at you?” she heard Talos wonder out loud. The words flew over her head, her whole being was focused on Theron Shan.

He sang with a passion she’d never seen in him before. A part of her hoped it was due to her presence. Another part told that part to shut up.

The performance continued and Theron looked at her less and less. Maybe he hadn’t actually seen her after all.

How many songs had been sung now, she wasn’t sure. Her tunnel vision was not to be shifted. She never wanted this end.

But it would. Then what?

“Hey, Slippery Slope,” Corona’s heart couldn’t take much more. That stupid Republic accent of his. “This will be our last song this evening,” the crowd moaned. “It can’t last forever,” he laughed. That stupid laugh. “But I’ll sooth the pain a little,” _I bet you won’t._ Her eyes fell to his hand resting on the mic stand. “This last song is one we’ve not played live yet,” the crowd cheered now. Her eyes now on her own hands in thought. Thoughts of her hands touching his.

“Afterglow,” Talos nudged her.

“Afterglow,” she echoed. Her eyes rose slowly to find Theron’s and they were looking right at her.

“We decided to finally play this live for this secret show. I wasn’t sure at first if I’m honest. But I can’t think of a better time and place and crowd,” they all cheered but his eyes did not leave Corona's. “This was written with someone in mind. And if by some chance she’s here, I just want to say I’m sorry.”


	10. "Afterglow"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the long one.  
> Technoplague perform Afterglow. Theron relives some memories.

Theron refused to let his gaze waver. He owed her that much. He would keep his eyes on hers, try to purvey just how much he really meant it. He really was sorry.

This song was hers, it always was, maybe if she knew that it might heal what he had done.

He had thought it would be easier to pretend he didn’t care. It was easier than having to say goodbye again.

How wrong he had been. He should have held her. Told her everything. He wasn’t strong enough and now this would have to do.

The music started and he prepared himself for the memories to flood him.

She was watching him intently and he wished they were alone. Wished he could explain. Wished he knew exactly what that expression meant. And still he refused to look away.

_“Way here in this desperate fleeting time, the consequence assumes we’ll all rush in. Caught between the walls of wanting and my worst desires. The baddest traits I’ve said are wearing thin. Again.”_

~He was eager to see the apprentice again. Corona’lux. She didn’t seen much of a Sith at all, he’d hoped he could talk to her, maybe she would join the Republic. Or maybe he just liked her smile. But he’d never admit that, she was the apprentice to a Darth after all.

In the safe house on Rishi it was difficult to concentrate with her in the room. He was usually meticulous with work of this sort. ‘Workaholic’ was something he’d been called many times, but he’d never had issue with it. But here, now, as much as he tried, work seemed of little importance next to her.

Next to her perpetual aura of optimism, of caring. Of contentment. Or maybe that was just the way he felt around her.

He stared blankly at his datapad, watching from his periphery as she laughed with Talos and Ashara.

He’d never had friends like that. Always training, always working. He never had time. Besides. He preferred to work alone. Didn’t he?

“You look beat, Theron. Caf?” the warmth in her smile was infectious.

“Yes, please,” he smiled up at her as she came from her friends to sit with him and offered him a warm cup.

“Thank you.”

“You work too hard,” Corona placed her hand on his forearm. He stiffened at the touch to which she quickly let go. “You should join us for a game of something or other. This is only a momentary alliance, it’d be nice to get to know you while I… we. While we can,” her cheeks flushed as she watched the bubbles in her caf swirl around one another.

She was beautiful.

He looked into her sky blue eyes and she slowly lifted her head to meet his amber ones. He smiled widely, perhaps more so than he ever had.

“Let me finish off here and I’ll join you,” she wanted to spend time with him. Wanted to get to know him while she could. In any other case he’d be suspicious but not with Corona. He knew she was being sincere. He’d heard her talk about how much she hated the Empire. She wouldn’t sell him out to them. Maybe she’d desert. Swap sides. But he’d wished that before. She wouldn’t leave Nox.

At any rate, if spending time with her was motivation to finish, he might actually get some work done.~

_“Time has never been a friend, my love. A lonely thief that robs our hopes and dreams. Side by side we linger, pleading for another night, on a battlefield where the path to love is dark”_

~”Lana should have told you her plan,” Corona frowned, obviously still annoyed at Theron’s capture.

Lana, Nox and Jakkaro had left their meeting room to sleep but when Theron had stood and almost fallen, Corona had insisted on her healing him then and there.

He leant on the table as her hands ran over his arms and chest, warmth spreading through him. From the Force healing or her touch, he wasn’t sure. Perhaps both.

Theron couldn’t keep his eyes off her. The way she bit her lip when concentrating. The way her cheeks flushed when their eyes met. The way she was so delicate with him.

She lifted his shirt slightly to get to his ribs (“Much easier than through clothes”) and started speaking of the Grand Master like she admired the woman.

Theron was unsure if she knew of his relation to Master Shan so decided to speak of it himself. She had explained the origins of her scared face to him after all.

Her hands came to his face to heal there and suddenly their faces were far too close for him to handle. He coped with self-deprecation, speaking of how he was the enemy.

He wasn’t sure how but he found himself kissing her. And she kissed back.

“This will all be over soon, Theron. Yavin IV won’t be an extended visit,” she took his hand and led him down a path to a clearing in the forest.

“I know. We don’t need to think about that now,” she sat in the clearing and lay back, beckoning to him to do the same.

He saw instantly why she’d picked this spot. They had a perfect view of the Rishi Maze.

She took his hand and they stayed, talking, long into the night.~

_“And maybe this is what I’ve been missing. Maybe this is what I want.”_

~Corona smiled at Theron with bright eyes. She had been explaining about a creature she’s seen on the moon she’d never seen before. She was so excited. Everything around her was Light. Even the Grand Master had mentioned to him how she obviously cared little for her Dark Side training. That the apprentice could easily be mistaken for a Jedi Knight.

He wasn’t sure why but it made him proud. Corona had become very important to him over their months together and as he looked at her now, he realised he was happy around her. Really truly happy. Just being in her presence. Being in the light that shone from her very being.

He wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to say goodbye after this. He didn’t want to let her go.~

_“Let me burn this tattered picture, faded from lost time. That perfect thing has always been a lie. This light emanating from you, exposing what is true. Illuminates the path where I’ll be free. Your afterglow.”_

~Theron looked through the files he’d found in his belongings from just after his encounter with the Darth on Manaan. He’d done a lot of research on Nox then and it was all flimsiplast. He had been paranoid his datapad might be sliced.

In the pile was a picture of Corona, filed under ‘apprentices’. He was busy transferring the data onto his datapad before they all left Yavin IV but he stopped here. He stared at it remembering how little he truly knew of her then. She was as stunning as ever in the image, but it wasn’t true. The data underneath. It was all lies that were collected to add fear and hatred to her master.

How could they say things like this about someone like her? He ripped the words off the bottom and screwed them up, throwing them into the corner. The picture he tucked into the pocket if his favourite red jacket, satisfied it was no longer tainted by those slanderous words.

He didn’t want to leave her.

Theron finished his work quickly, seeking Corona out and asking for her in private. She happily obliged.

She embraced him as soon as they were alone. Then looked him in the eyes.

“Theron, I…” at least he wasn’t the only one finding this hard. “I wish we could stay here,” she sighed.

“Corona…” he didn’t have the words. Neither of them could stay no matter the pain. He cupped her face and tried to convey every word he needed to say but couldn’t with a kiss.~

_“I will stay with you. In the afterglow.”_

~”If it wasn’t for Xercses… Theron… If it wasn’t for him, I’d go with you. I’d join the Republic so fast,” she was crying, he tried not to notice. She really cared for him. He’d never had that before. Never felt this before. He hugged her tight, determined to never forget how she made him feel. Like he had a home at last. Like she was the only light he needed in this war-torn Galaxy.

He was almost sure that this was what love felt like.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The last chapter. I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it.  
> Let me know if you'd like more of these two! They break my little heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading, be cool if you told me what you think... so cool.
> 
>  
> 
> The coolest.


End file.
